guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear X Battle Quotes
In progress. Here are the lists of translated in-game battle quotes found in intros, taunts, dizzies etc. Axl Low (Intro) "The new version of Axl": Let's do it! (Intro) What is this place/Where am I? (Intro) I didn't invite you! (Intro) Please go easy on me! (Intro) I cannot lose! (Intro) Let's go full strength/all out! (Intro) I'll show you! '' (Intro) ''Nice...to...meet...you! (Intro) I'll fight you! (Taunt) Stay cool! (Taunt) It's cool! '' (Taunt) ''Hey pretty boy... (I don't even want to know...) (Taunt) Chicken! (Taunt vs Female) You're pretty...I like that! (Taunt) Prepare yourself! (Taunt) '' I see a dollar, but it's dirty! (Yes, this guy is very weird!) '' (Taunt) I can see everything! (Your nose hair is too long!) (I told you this guy was weird!) (Taunt) What are you looking at? (Block) I'm right here! (Block) Are you playing around? (Block) A strong one? Aw! (Block) '' What?! Is it over?!'' (Block) I still have time to beat you! (Block) You're so light! (Win) It was so easy to beat you! (Win) You're too weak! (Win) Have a nice day! (Win) You should quit this stuff! (Win) Hey, don't you feel good?! (Win) Hey that was good! (Win) Don't get up! (Dizzied) Oh God... (Destroy Activated) I'm gonna' send you on a one-way ticket to Heaven! (Defeated) Forgive me...! (Defeated) I was defeated... '' Chipp Zanuff (Intro) ''Let's start this quickly! (Intro) You have a death wish! (Intro) I'll give you your punishment! (Intro) Do you have any last requests? (Intro) Master, please watch me! (Taunt) Hey, Come on! (Taunt) What the hell?! (Taunt) Something's wrong! (Taunt) Are you trying hard enough? (Taunt) You're a boring person! (Taunt) Kiss my Ass! (Taunt) What's happening to me? (Taunt) Soro soro Honkide ika! = I won't hold back! (Taunt) You Chicken! (Taunt) Hey, you chicken! (Taunt) Jesus! (Taunt) I'm not using all of my strength! (Block) Too slow! (Block) What was that?! (Block) Way too slow/late! (Block) Weak! (Block) Too Late! (Block) You're too f***ing weak! (Block) Is that all? '' (Win) ''You're just too slow! (Win) Pathetic! (Win) That was a pathetic challenge! (Win) That was less than a waste of time! (Win) Go Home! (Win) Kami Kaze! (Win) Hara Kiri! '' (Win) ''Suki Yaki '' (Win) ''What are you feeling now? (Defeated) Damnit! '' (Defeated) ''Am I...dreaming? (Defeated) Sh*t! (Tripped) No! (Destroy Actrivated) I'm going to use all of my power! (Destroy Move) You're dead now! (Defeated) Master...! (Defeated) How can I lose to someone so slow?! *'Note': Chipp says random Japanese words, since he's trying to be Japanese despite being American. Eddie (Intro) I'll show you true darkness... (Intro) Let me see what you can do... (Intro) Let's begin! (Intro) I'll show a you a darkness worse than death! (Intro vs Millia) Millia, STOP IT...STOP IT! (Intro vs. Millia 2) Millia...I WILL KILL YOU! (Intro) t's dinnertime! (Taunt) I'm bored. (Taunt) Do you have a reason to fight? (Taunt) Do you think this is funny? (Block) Are you finished? (Block) That's a children's trick! (Block) You're stronger than I imagined! (Block) Too weak! (Block) Weak! (Block) What are you looking at?! (Block) It doesn't hurt! (Block) So pathetic! (Block) That was awful! (Block) What are you trying to do? (Win) You're pretty good for a human! (Win) Humans are so weak! (Win) Now I'll be free! (Win) Are you human? (Win) What a stupid person! (Win) The power is growing... (Win) There's only a few more seconds '' left to become complete! '' (Defeated) I don't know why I can't move! (Tripped) Why?! (Destroy Activated) I'll show you! (Destroy Move) This is the Song of Darkness! (Defeated) I can see the light...! Ky Kiske (Intro)I see you really want to fight! '' (Intro) ''I can do this! (Intro) So, let us begin! (Intro) You must fight with all of your power... (Intro) Let's do this! (Intro) '' Play with me for a little while...(?) (Intro) ''You don't have to hold back... (Intro) I see that you won't listen to me... (Intro vs. Venom) Give up your evil ways! (Intro vs. Testament) It looks like the Devil! (Intro vs. Sol) Fight with all of your power, Sol/Don't hold back, Sol! (Taunt) You think I'm not enough for you? (Taunt) Your form is weak! (Taunt) You're not human! (Taunt) Are you sure that you are a fighter? (Taunt) Will you join me? (Taunt) How long are you going to be like this? (Taunt) Hey...Let's make this more interesting! (Taunt) You better not piss me off! (Block) Why...don't you fight with all of you're power?! (Block) Strong! (Block) You're pretty good! (Block) That was a cool move! (Block) You're awful! (Block) That doesn't hurt! (Win) You cannot win. (Win) This time, I am the winner! (Win) Boy, that was a good fight! (Win) I'll fight you anytime! (Win) This is my powerful lightning blade/sword! (Win) It's because of you that this happened! (Win vs. Sol) How can I enjoy victory by beating you! (Win) I'll make it to the last battle! (Win) You didn't concentrate for a few seconds! (Tripped) Oh my God! (Tripped) (Oh God) I missed it! (Dizzied) I can't see...! (Dizzied) Sh...Sh*t! (Destroy Activated) '' I'll show you my true power!'' (Defeated) This...is the end for me...! (Defeated) It's over...for me! May (Intro) Johnny, I'm going to make it! (Intro) It looks like you're not too strong! (Intro) Hey, don't think of me as a kid! (Intro vs. Johnny) Hey Johnny, you won't hit me hard enough?! (No.)...You're an idiot! (I'm sorry about that!) (Taunt) You idiot! (Taunt) You're not going to fight? That sucks! (Taunt) You're only as strong as what you think! (Taunt) I still have time for you? (Taunt) Why do you hold back?! (Taunt) You're too weak! (Block) That didn't hurt so much! (Block) This doesn't hurt! (Block) I think you're losing you're strength! (Win) May is the winner! (Win) I step forward for my dreams! (Win) ''I look at you better! '' (Win) ''Everyone, I won! (Win vs female opponent) You're good, but not good enough for him! (Win) That was close! (Win) Ah! That was a little TOO close! (Win) EVERYBODY: CLAP FOR ME! (Win) Hey, I did it! (Win) It isn't my fault that you're crying! (Defeated) '' It hurts...!'' (Defeated) You're too strong! (Defeated) May, I think you're going to lose! (Destroy Activated) Oh...NOW I'M PISSED! (And you're dead!) (Destroy Move) EVERYBODY!!! Millia Rage (Intro) I won't hurt you so much... (Intro) Get out of my way! (Intro) I won't kill you... (Intro) It looks like I won't be bored after all! (Intro vs. Zato-1) Zato! '' (Taunt) You are really BAD! (Taunt) Come on! (Taunt) Are you scared? (Taunt) You're really stupid! (Taunt) I thought you were weaker! (Taunt) Do you think that's a good strategy? (Taunt) Are you scared? (Taunt) What do you think? (Block) Too weak! (Block) Is that all? '' (Block) ''Is it over? (Block) Not hard enough! (Win) You did a pretty good job! (Win) I'm still thinking of the fight... (Win) What a boring fight... (Win) You're amazing! (Win) Good Night... (Win) Goodbye... (Win) Hey, I'll let you go... (Win vs. Zato-1) Now... Millia is dead... (Win vs. Zato-1) This is the end between you and I! (Hit) I'm sorry! (Tripped) This is getting bad... (Tripped) No! (Destroy Activated) This might take a little while... (Destroy Move) I didn't want to do this... (Defeated) Oh my God! (Defeated) (Oh my God) It's over! Potemkin (Intro) Are you prepared to die? (Intro) Thing/worry about surviving! (Intro) I was waiting for something like this! (Intro) Come and fight with everything that you have, even your life! (Intro) Let's do this! (Taunt) Don't move! (Taunt) Aren't you going to fight? (Block) That was awesome! (Block) That was a good attack! (Block) It doesn't hurt! (Block) You're strong! (Block) Is that all? (Block) Not yet! (Block) That was amazing! (Win) (Saluting his superior) There's no problem! (Win) You're a disgrace! (Win) If you get up, you'll feel worse! (Win) I'll continue my mission! (Win) I salute you! (Win) (Saluting his superior) Did you see what I did? (Win) Goodbye! (Win) (Saluting his superior) Everything is going well! (Win) You're a true fighter! (Win) Don't you have any pride? (Win) This is a true fist! (Dizzied) That was pretty good! (Tripped) You cheater! (Destroy Activated) Pray to your God! (Destroy Mode) This is my 48th super move! (Defeated) I'm...sorry my president! (Defeated) How could I lose to an outsider?! (Defeated) Mission Failed! Sol Badguy (Intro) That's heavy... (Intro) Are you ready to die? (Intro) Go away/Buzz off/F**k off! (Intro) I need to keep myself busy... (Intro) I don't want to do this! (Intro) Are you asking me to kill you? (Vs Ky) It's you again! (Taunt) What the hell are you trying to do? (Taunt) Get out of my face! (Taunt) You're pretty good! (Taunt) Show me you're guts! (Taunt) Aw, do what you want/as you like! (Block) That's cool! (Block) What a good job! (Block) I can't do anything about that... (Block) Oh MAN/Oh God/Come ON... (Win) That was so boring... (Win) Is that all you have to show me? (Win) Goodbye... (Win) Is that all you have? (Win vs. Ky Kiske) Kids should be sleeping! '' (Hard Slash) ''What's wrong?' '' (Hard Slash) ''I get it! (Hard Slash) Go to Hell! (Hit) Damn... (Destroy Move) I'll finish this! (Destroy Activated) It's about 50%! (Defeated) This is really bad... References * Gamefaqs Speech Translation Guide by True Warrior Category:Quote List